


i like you (do you like you too?)

by hansolace



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but bohn loves him enough for the both of them, duen is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolace/pseuds/hansolace
Summary: “Bohn, am I a bad boyfriend?”
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139
Collections: T/CBL





	i like you (do you like you too?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kari_Kurofai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Kurofai/gifts).



> for kari, my favourite bohnduen fucker who consistently writes masterpieces driven completely by spite and lack of content.  
> please be gentle with me, i haven't written anything in forever and i am soft and squishy like an uncooked prawn  
> a huge thank you to HyacinthsSoul for beta-ing and encouragement!!

“Bohn, am I a bad boyfriend?”

Bohn turned from where he stood at the kitchen counter peeling carrots, delegated to so-called ‘baby tasks’ after slicing his finger pretty badly chopping onions last month. His thick eyebrows furrowed in what Ben dubbed his ‘confused koala’ expression, and Duen grabbed his hand before he absentmindedly peeled skin instead of vegetable. 

“What makes you think that?” Bohn demanded. "Did somebody say something to you?”

Duen stroked the hand in his grasp, calming his easily riled partner. When he and Bohn first got together he had worried about how quick his boyfriend was to anger, how fiery and possessive he could be, but time and care had tempered his blaze down to gentle embers. Now that the two had been together for a few months, Duen could see the insecurity behind his love’s jealousy. He knew now that sweet words and gentle reassurances were all that was needed to make him simmer down. 

“It’s just that… some of my classmates think it’s weird that we never hold hands or show affection in public,” Duen confessed. “They said I was probably making you feel bad by making you wait until we get home.” 

Bohn let out a put-upon sigh and held his arms out, grabby hands opening and shutting like a determined toddler. Duen turned the burner down to low and walked into his embrace, tucking his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” he mumbled into the skin of his neck. “I’m sorry that you touching me in front of strangers makes me feel weird.” 

Hands tightened around his shoulders and he felt hair tickle him gently as Bohn shook his head and responded in a tone as soft as his, “When I asked you to date me, I knew who you were.” Duen felt careful fingers caress his scalp as Bohn paused to gather his thoughts.

“I already saw how you would sidestep me when I went in for a hug, how you would shrug my arm off your shoulders. Do you think I would’ve still asked you to be my boyfriend if you were hurting me?” Bohn sighed again, his free hand coming to rest against the small of Duen’s back. “I know i can be too touchy sometimes, and you’re allowed your own boundaries, okay? It just means that when I do get to touch you,” fingers teased under his sweater and stroked against the bare skin underneath, “it means even more.”

Duen smiled against Bohn’s neck. As content as he felt to be dating Bohn, sometimes he worried that he was too much in some ways, and too little in others. Too bossy, too demanding; too many sharp corners and not enough give. He knows what people think of him—why does someone like him deserve to be with someone like Bohn? Duen takes the things people whisper about him when they think he can’t hear and adds them to the things he thinks about himself.

Arms tightening around him brought him back to the present, doubts fading until it was just him and Bohn in that small kitchen again.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but please come back to me,” Bohn whispered. “The only opinions that matter in this relationship are yours and mine.” He readjusted his arms again, bringing one hand up to gently move Duen’s face from where it nestled in the space between his neck and his shoulder and tilted his chin until they could see eye to eye.

“I don’t know about you, but I think we’re pretty good.” Bohn smiled, grip still on Duen’s chin, and brought soft lips to his. Duen melted into the kiss immediately, smiling despite himself. 

Maybe Bohn was right, who cares what other people see in their relationship as long as they’re happy? The only person’s approval he needs is Bohn’s, and cradled here in the space between his arms the cruel little voices in his head sound so far away. 

How can he feel small when Bohn looks at him like he means the whole world? How can he feel worthless when Bohn touches him like he’s precious?

“So I’m not a bad boyfriend, then?” he murmurs.

“Only if you don’t kiss me again,” Bohn grins.

**Author's Note:**

> duen is best boy, he's just a kid in his first relationship who loves his boyfriend but doesn't really know what he's doing yet. anybody who thinks otherwise can meet me behind their local mcdonalds at 3am and we'll fight it out


End file.
